One of the Boys
by becausexreasons
Summary: What if Edward Elric was actually born female-as Edaline Elric, and identifies as a male instead? How will Roy react? What happens when Ed gets new neighbors and starts to feel fuzzy inside? Fem!Ed-secret pairing I shall not reveal yet, you must read and find out. Not RoyEd.
1. Discovery

"Don't be late next time!" Yelled Colonel Mustang at the Elric brothers as they left his office.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ed replied before closing the doors.

Roy noticed that Ed had dropped something on his way out; it was a paper, a colourful paper. Roy picked it up to find that it was picture. It was a young Alphonse, with his mother and a young girl who looked a lot like Ed. Roy pondered who that girl could be, then he read the label at the bottom:

Edaline, Alphonse and Trisha Elric.

{Ed}

_"You look like a boy in that, Edda." Commented a young Winry. It was only several days since I had finished my automail rehabilitation, and Al and I were getting ready to go to central._

_"That's the point!" I retorted, slipping on the clothing I had gotten from the boys section in the clothing store._

_"Sister," Al piped up, "Why are you dressing like a boy anyway?"_

_"To look stronger." I sighed as my response, "And the moment we step on that train, Al could, could you call me brother?"_

_"But-" Al sighed, "Okay."_

_"Why do you need to look stronger?" Asked Winry,_

_"You know how men think of girls these days! That we're weak and belong in the kitchen! Have you ever heard of a female state alchemist!?" I exclaimed,_

_"I guess you're right." Replied Winry before picking up a pile of female clothes,_

_"Where should I put your clothes?" She asked._

_I shrugged, "I don't care what you do with them. Leave them, take them, burn them, it doesn't matter."_

_Granny Pinako entered the room, "Edda, you're train to central is leaving. You and Al better rush down there."_

_My head shot up as I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door, Alphonse hot on my heels,_

_"Bye, Edaline!" Winry called to me. I quickly turned around and waved,_

_"From now on, it's Edward! And when I come back, you better be calling my Ed!" I called back. That was the last thing I said to them while I still thought of myself as a girl._

I should be explaining. You all know me Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. But to be truthful, my name is actually Edaline. Edaline Elric. And Yeah, I'm a girl. And, no one knows but Al, Winry and Granny Pinako. And I intend for ONLY them to know.

{No POV}

The next morning, it was the same as every other day. Ed would take forever to get ready, mostly because she wanted to take as long as she could to avoid seeing that bastard colonel.

Al knocked on Ed's door,

"Sister! Are you ready yet?" They had purchased a small town home in central, mostly because the military dorms were becoming tedious, and it was getting harder to hide Edwards-I mean Edaline's secret, and Ed had permitted her brother to ONLY call her sister if they were at home, and alone. Al expected his sister to be another half-hour or so, and he called into her room,

"Sis, I'm going to run down to market and pick up some more milk. Be right back. Lock the door for me!"

"Kay." Was Ed's reply. Sometimes it was like Alphonse was older one.

Not long after Al had left the house, colonel Mustang came by, looking for Ed. He knocked on the door, finding it unlocked and ventured inside. He headed up the stairs, as he knew the basic layout since he had been here once before. Roy walked around until he found the room he recognised as Ed's. Not even bothering to knock, he swung open the door,

"Ed-do you know how….." He trailed off when he saw Ed, standing in the middle of the room. Wearing the usual leather pants, holding a black shirt like she was about to put it on, but had no shirt on, instead, a bra rested on Ed's chest, coving up some of her…women parts.

"You've got some explaining to do, fullmetal" Was all he could say. After that Ed kicked him and pushed him out of the room, mostly in embarrassment.

When Edaline got downstairs in her usual outfit-looking like guy, she found colonel Mustang sitting on the couch, watching the stairs. He sighed when he saw Ed,

"Care to explain sir-or should I say, _Miss_?"

* * *

"_My hair had been burned off during the transmutation, I looked like a guy anyway. Even Mustang mistook me for a guy when he first came by. But ever since then, I was determined to become a state alchemist. No one ever heard of a female state alchemist. I didn't think that women COULD take the state alchemy exam. So I disguised myself a boy, so I could take the exam. That's why I did it._

_And why didn't I tell you Mustang?  
Because, you always thought of me as guy. The moment you knew I was a girl, you'd treat me differently, maybe even give me easier missions, like I had gotten weaker. Now you must let no-one know of this._"

"That's the story, or at least the short version." Explained Edaline in front of a very shocked colonel Mustang.

"What's your name?" Mustang finally asked.

"What?"

"I said, what's your name? You said you renamed yourself Edward. What's your REAL name?" Demanded Roy looking at Ed.

"Edaline." She replied bluntly and quietly.

"And you've been doing this ever since I first met you?"

Edaline nodded, "Yeah." She suddenly jumped, "B-but you can't tell ANYONE about this, okay?"

"Not even-"

"Not even the lieutenant!" Ed added, cutting him off.

Roy sighed, "Fine."


	2. New Neighbors

Ed and Al watched the moving truck in-front of the house next-door as it pulled up.

"Who do you think will be moving there, sister?" asked Al.

Ed shrugged,

"No idea."It had been about 2 weeks since Roy had discovered the Fullmetal alchemists' secret-that HE was actually a SHE, and so far, it seemed like he hadn't told anyone.

The moving truck door slid open to reveal their new neighbours.

The Tringham brothers.

The younger one-Fletcher ran over to them,

"Hi Ed, hi Al! Long-time no see"

Al smiled,

"Hi Fletcher! You and your brother moving here soon?"

"Today actually!" Replied the young boy.

"Where's that idiot brother of yours?" Asked Ed as she looked around.

"Hey, Elric!" A new voice chimed in. Everyone looked up to see a tall blonde teenager with stormy grey eyes.

Ed looked at the boy, and it had probably several moments before she realized that she had froze up and was practically staring. Ed quickly moved her eyes to look at something else, hoping that her stare wasn't noticed.

"Hi Russell! How ya been?" Asked Al.

The boy smiled, "We've been okay. How's it going with your brother?" He asked, narrowing his eyes during that last bit.

"Just fine! Just fine!"

"I-I'm going inside!" Announced Ed before storming into the house.

_What's going on? _ She thought, _I keep freezing up and my stomach feels all fuzzy! This never happened before! I'm so confused!_ She said in her mind, curling up on the couch.

She sighed. I need to talk to someone. She thought, only 1 person came to mind. Sadly, it was Mustang.

The next morning, Ed walked into the Colonels' office, motioning for everyone else to leave, which they did promptly.

Ed walked up to Mustangs desk,

"Colonel, I need to talk to you."

"So what's up, Edaline?" The raven-haired man asked from the other side of his desk.

"I need a bit of help."

"About what?"

"Y'know the Tringham brothers?"

"Those guys who impersonated you and your brother?"

"Yeah." Sighed Ed.

"What about them?" Roy asked in confusion.

"Well, lately, I'm always freezing up in-front of the older one, and my stomach feels all…weird, butterfly-ish-"

Colonel Mustang Laughed suddenly, cutting off the younger girls' sentence.

"What?" Asked Edaline, confused.

"Fullmetal, you're in love!"

* * *

Edaline slammed her hands down on the desk,

"WHAT!?" She exclaimed before calming down slightly.

Roy only laughed harder,

"It all pieces together! You freeze up, you have butterflies, and I bet you sometimes find yourself at a loss for words in-front of that guy too!"

Ed blushed as Roy stated everything that she was feeling. It couldn't be. She, Edaline Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist was in love.

She shot up, and stormed out the door, clutching her head, groaning, confused. Hawkeye watched Ed leave, and based on tiny bits that he had picked up, Ed was hiding something.

After work, Riza walked down to the Elric residence and knocked on the door, Alphonse opened it and greeted her with a smile,

"Oh, Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" Asked Alphonse, motioning for Riza to come in.

"Can I talk to you? It's about your brother." She stated as she entered the house.

_Has she figured it out?_ Al thought, slightly panicked.

"W-what's up?"Al asked casually.

"You're brother suddenly stormed in the office today telling us to all leave except for Mustang, and he acted strange after that to. Has there been something bothering him?"

Al had to admit, his sister had been acting strange, she was more nervous then before…Ever since the Tringham brothers moved in next door.

"Well, we've gotten some new neighbours, and one s-" He quickly cut himself off, "He has some bad history with one of them. He might just be stressed out about that." Al explained.

Suddenly a female voice came from upstairs,

"Al? Who's at the door?"

Riza blinked, that was definitely a female voice. Had she knocked when…something was going on between Al and girl?

She noticed the nervous look on Als' face,

"I, have a feeling I came at a bad time…" She said, standing up. Then she heard footsteps upstairs. She looked up to someone standing beside the railing,

"Hey, Al?" The female voice called again before the figure looked over the railing. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Edward Eric.


End file.
